Embodiments of the invention relate to overlay virtual environments and, in particular, providing acceleration for traffic migration for virtual machine (VM) migration in overlay networks.
Network virtualization that use overlays allow for virtual machine (VM) migration from one hypervisor to another. The hypervisors may be located on different Internet protocol (IP) subnets. Switches on the hypervisors encapsulate traffic for a destination VM's associated hypervisor before delivering the traffic to an IP cloud, and on the way to the destination hypervisor. When a VM migrates from one hypervisor to another, the traffic destined for the migrated VM's previous hypervisor becomes lost.